Through the eyes of Remus Lupin
by kittycat-babe
Summary: Remus's life at hogwarts. LOL LOADS OF FUNNY NESS LOL RANDOM STUFFZ Hope u like it!:
1. Dumbledore?

**Chapter 1**

"Remus!", I awoke quickly noticing my Mother had shouted me, lazily I crawled out of bed to open my curtains, as I drew them back sunlight flooded into the room highlighting its normally dim features. I sighed as the sunlight hit my face, I loved the sun it was better than the moon, a lot better.

Suddenly noticing my lunar calander on the wall I flung myself onto my bed, the full moon was only in a couple of weeks.

"Remus! Are you coming downstairs?", shouted my Mother up the stairs.

"Just a minute Mum!", I yelled back.

Getting changed quickly I ran towards the bathroom knocking on the door loudly.

"Who is that!?", shouted my Brother, Sams, voice from inside(It is quite deep seeing as he is 15)

"It's Remus.", I replied as he opened the door and came out wearing a towel and another one wrapped around his dark hair.

"You okay?", he asked happily ruffling my hair with his hands.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom calmly, the sunlight hit the walls revealing beautiful patterns on the white tile, it smelt of cologne and soap which is attually what it always smelt like.

I got in the shower quickly washing myself down and my hair wondering what to do afterwards, maybe I should go outside for a while I thought as I got back out of the shower.

I quickly washed my face and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my normally light brown hair was now dark and wet and my eyes were amber coloured with a dark ring outside of the amber colour, I wasn't beautifully perfect neither was I bad looking.

I walked out of the bathroom, got dressed in some clean clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

The kitchen smelt like toast and bacon making me hungry... well okay hungrier as I went to sit down in one of the wicker chairs.

"Hello there then.", said my Mother happily, kissing me on the cheek, "I thought you wern't getting up."

Just then my Father walked into the room, "What you planning on doing today?", he asked cheerfully. Was everybody cheerful today or somthing?

I looked out of the window into our large garden that stretched out into the woods, the same woods where I got bitten. I sighed, not wanting to play back that memory ever again.

"I might go outside.", I said more happily then I expected I would have normally said it.

My Father beamed at me, "Glad to see you are happy today.", he walked over to the table and sat down, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

I took after my Mother obviously, I had light brown hair and neutral coloured skin just like her, but strangly everybody in our family had green eyes.

I ate my breakfast quickly, wanting to go outside and take a stroll around the woods or go to the pond.

I walked towards the back door as Sam came into the room looking around, " Hey Remus. You going outside?", he asked, " Wait I'll come with you, I could do with some fresh air anyway.", said Sam hopefully.

"Okay!", I repilied happily, I loved having company when I went outside.

I opened the back door, as the warm summer air hit my face.

"Nice day.", commented Sam.

"Yeah.", I replied, I walked down the stone path towards the woods as Sam followed me.

"Mum and Dad wanted to keep this a secret, so don't tell them I told you but...", said Sam anxiously.

"What?", I asked turning around to look at him, "What is it?", I asked again, my eyes wide.

"Erm... I don't know whether I should tell you.", he replied unhappily, as he looked at the damp grass.

"Please Sam, tell me, if it is about me then I do have the right to know.", I begged, making my eyes big and watery and only receiving a sypathisng look.

"Okay then, just don't look at me like that again, it makes me feel guilty.", he replied grinning and ruffling my hair... again.

I laughed and waited for him to tell me.

"Tommorow Dumbledore is coming to visit,". he said calmly. Why would Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time, want to visit our house? I wondered, out of all the houses inthe world why ours? Nothing much went on here did it? Questions wizzed through my mind as I walked up the garden path towards the forest.

"You okay Remus?", asked Sam with a concerned look about him.

"What is Dumbledore coming for?", I asked curiously.

"What do you think I am a mind reader?", he replied laughing slightly.

We both laughed for a while and ran into the woods, green took over everything and the sun made the trees glint as they waved in the warm summer breeze.

"Bet you can't catch me!", I laughed as Sam ran beside me.

"Bet I can!", he replied and attempted to dive on me.

Using my wolf reflexes, meaning I can sometimes run, jump, and climb faster than others, I jumped into the nearest tree, while he lay flat on his face on the ground.

"Told you!", I said laughing hysterically at his misfortune, I jumped down rather easily and helped him up.

Laughing helplessly, we walked to the pond where it gleamed in the sun. We took it in turns diving in until we got bored and decided to look for magical creatures in the woods.

"Do werewolves count?", asked Sam grinning.

"Ha ha.", I replied sarcastically,"that would be cheating."

"Look there is a bowtruckle!", exclaimed Sam quickly as a hint of brown ran past us.

We searched for hours and couldn't find anything interesting, plus it was getting pretty late we started to head home playing tag along the way, which of course I won (Sam called it cheating).

As soon as we got home we said good night to our parents and headed off to bed.

Lying in bed I thought about what Sam had said about Dumbledore.

What if he was lying? No, Sam would never lie to me, and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. The visit

I woke up the next morning quite late, well later then usual for me. Hearing voices in the kitchen I got dressed and went downstairs to take a look.

I walked quickly into the kitchen to find my Mother, Father and Sam sitting at the table with... Dumbledore!

I walked calmly over to them and looked around at there faces, Sam winked at me and my parents smiled lovingly, I then looked towards Dumbledore, his eyes were glinting through his half moon spectacles.

"You must be Remus, yes?", he said as he waved his hand at one of the wicker chairs.

I nodded and sat down.

"Do you know why I am here Remus?", He asked, the glint still in his eyes.

I shook my head looking at him curiously.

"Let me explain.", he began,"have you ever heard of Hogwarts Remus?"

I nodded once more, not trusting myself to speak.

"Well...", he started again,"a couple of years ago you received a letter I'm sure, telling you that you would not be able to go to Hogwarts, due to being a werewolf."

I flinched at the word.

"However...", he carried on,"the headmaster of Hogwarts who sent you this letter has recently and sadly passed away leaving me the new headmaster of the school."

I nodded and glanced around at my family, by the looks of it they didn't know where the conversation was leading either.

"Remus I know this my seem a little late but I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogwarts?", he finished.

I looked at him disbelievingly and looked at my family, Sam had his mouth hanging open, my Mother was staring with a puzzled look on her face, and my Father was biting at his lip anxiously.

"Where would I transform?", I asked nervously.

"We have it all figured out.", he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you want to go?", he asked again, as my Mother spoke up.

"Would anyone know?", she asked Dumbledore quickly.

"Nobody.", replied Dumbledore, the glint returning to his eyes.

"I would love to go!", I said happily jumping up from my chair.

"Please can I go Mum, Dad?", I asked looking at them the same way I had looked at my Brother to make him feel guilty.

"Of course you can sweetheart.", said my Mother beaming at everyone around the room.

"I agree, yes, you can.", said my Father happily.

Sam smiled gratefully at me and I beamed back.

"Thank you for your time Mrs and Mr Lupin and Sam."

"Thank you for your time also Remus.", he said, he then gave me and my family a quick hug, the station ticket, and disapperated.

"Remus!", shouted my Mother as if to exclaim it to the world,"Your going to Hogwarts!"

Sam picked me up and spun me around,"Your going to Hogwarts, your going to Hogwarts!", he sang merrily as I laughed happily.

I couldn't belive it, me, of all the people in the world, me!

I ran outside and jumped around in the garden, while my parents squabbled indoors about who should take me to Diagon Alley.

I ran into the woods and jumped from tree to tree doing flips and somersaults as I went, I was quite good at somersaulting and quick things like that due to my wolf reflexes.

Sam came outside and laughed as I flipped through the trees laughing and swinging off branches.

"You look like some sort of deluded monkey!", he told me, at that point I dived on him from a tall tree.

I started laughing while he complained that I was hyperactive.

We fell on the grass him laughing and me panting like a dog after a long walk, or rather like a wolf after a long walk.

I sighed quietly,"What is Hogwarts like?", I asked grinning, "Is it big?"

"Yeah, huge, and it has a big lake with a giant squid in it.", he told me.

Excitedly I jumped up and ran towards the nearest tree making an impossible-for-a-human jump and landing perfectly on one of the branches.

"That was normal.", laughed Sam sarcastically and jumped into a lower tree.

It was soon coming towards seven o'clock ahnd we went in for tea.

"Are you excited about Hogwarts Remus?", asked my Father, probably knowing the answer anyway.

"Excited!", exclaimed Sam loudly,"He was flipping through the trees like flipping Tarzan!"

Everyone laughed and started to eat,"Yeah, I can't wait!", I told my Father excitedly through a mouthful of beef.

He laughed happily.

I started to feel tired after my tea so I decided to go to bed, after all I was going to Diagon alley in the morning.

I drifted off to sleep quickly awaiting the next day.


	3. Diagon alley

I awoke to the sound of Sam singing loudly outside my bedroom door, "Diagon Alley! Diagon Alley! We are going to Diagon Alley!"

Yes! We were going to Diagon Alley today! I jumped out of bed and got dressed. opening my curtains I realised that Diagon Alley ment maybe making new friends.

I slid downstairs on the banister as Sam followed laughing.

"Boys!", said my Mother warning us,"Don't slide down the banister, you know it might break!"

"Okay.", We both replied happily jumping into the kitchen.

"Are you ready boys?", asked my Father.

"Yep!", said Sam cheerfully,"I've not been to Diagon Alley for ages!"

"Yep!", I mimicked Sam,"I've never been to Diagon Alley!"

My Father laughed and went back to his paper.

"Right come on then you lot!", Said my Mother, "to the floo powder."

We all walked over to the fire taking a handfull of the magical powder each.

Sam went first, then Mother, then it was my turn,"Diagon Alley!", I said loudly and definatly clearly.

The fire started swirling all around me as I swallowed some ash, I started coughing and felt sick. I fell quickly into a pub or so it seemed.

My Father landed next to me,"Did you like that?", he asked grinning.

"No!", I coughed, noticing Mother and Sam straight away standing next to the bar.

I got up and walked towards them as Sam gave me a brown frothy drink.

"Try it.", he said calmly, "I think you'll like it."

"What is it?", I asked examining the drink.

"Butterbeer!", he replied drinking his own.

I took a sip and immediatly felt warmth spread throughout my body.

"I like it.", I said happily draining the rest of the glass.

I walked around the pub and saw many students that looked about my age, drinking butterbeer also.

"To the shops then!", said my Father marching us out of the pub as me and Sam laughed.

We walked down a pebbled street past a lot of shops, the first shop we went in was called 'Madame Malkins robes for all occasions' I walked around with Sam, until a kind old woman asked me to step up to the stool so that I could be measured.

"Right.", she said,"You should be okay with these robes."

I walked out of the shop with my family and a big bag with the words 'Madame Malkins' stamped on the front of it.

The next shop we went in was called 'Ollivanders' we walked inside as a jug flew at the wall towards me. I ducked suddenly and looked from where it came from.

A boy about my age with brown shiny hair, tanned skin and light grey eyes looked at me with a worried expression.

"Sorry!", he apologized and walked over to me as my Mother and Father walked into the room, sam following close behind them, "Are you okay?", asked the boy.

"Yeah I'm fine.", I replied,"Remus Lupin.", I said shaking the boys hand.

"Sirius Black.", He replied shaking my hand too, ignoring the coughs and throat clearings of my family.

"Sirius!", shouted a rather mean looking lady standing by the counter, "Get over here!"

"Yes Mum!", replied Sirius rolling his eyes.

"Gotta go.", he said unhappily,"hey maybe I'll see you on the train!"

He walked out of the shop with his Mother and waved to me.

I waved back.

"I wouldn't be messing with them dear.", said my Mother unhappily,"they are Blacks, they have a very bad reputation."

I sighed and found the wand I wanted.

As we went through the shops I couldn't belive I had made a new friend already.

We booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron (The name of the pub we were in before) and went to bed straight away.

It was going to be One long day tomorrow.


	4. Friends

I woke up and wondered where I was, oh yeah I was in Diagon Alley!

"Hiya Remus!", said Sam,"you alright? You look kinda confused."

"I'm fine, I just forgot we were in Diagon Alley.", I replied quickly getting out of bed and walking over to the white patterned curtains. I could swear I could hear something tapping on the window, I opened the curtains and to my suprise a huge tawny owl was coming through the window (I had left it open a bit). I jumped as it landed on my bed, a letter in its beak.

Slowly I walked over to the owl and held my hand out which it hopped onto quite happily, I took the letter and began to read:

Dear Remus Lupin,

We have sent you this letter to inform you of the things you will need for this year at Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry please can you make sure that you have all of the following items:

**The standard book of spells grade one by Miranda Goshawk**

**A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical theory by Aldabert Waffling**

**A begginers guide to transfiguration by Emerie Switch**

**One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical drafts and potions by Arsenus Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and wear to find them by Newt Scamander**

**The dark forces: A guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble**

We look forward to seeing you!

Yours truly Dumbledore

Dumbledore

I looked up at Sam and then down back at the letter, wait until Mother heard that I had got the letter. Wait! Now I needed some books, another chance to go into Diagon Alley!

"What is it about Remus?", asked Sam curiously. I walked over to the owl and then sat on the bed, stroking it gently.

"Hogwarts.", I replied, "booklist for Hogwarts."

"Yay finally!", laughed Sam rather loudly.

"Sam!", I hissed,"Mum and Dad are still asleep!"

Suddenly I heard a rustling sound from the next room that obviously Sam couldn't hear.

"They are awake now.", I said, annoyed at Sam.

"How do you know?", he asked looking confused.

I raised my eyebrows and by the looks of it I think he knew how I could tell they were awake.

I sighed as Mother and Father walked into the room sleepily,"What have you been doing in here? Having a party?", she asked angrily, looking around the room and glaring at us.

"Im sorry.", I whispered sadly looking down at the wooden floorboards.

Sam got up and walked into the bathroom, leaving me, Mother and Father in the room.

"It's okay.", said my mother sympathetically coming over to me and giving me a hug.

My Father came and sat down next to me,"Have you got the letter?", he asked me.

I nodded and showed him it, his eyes quickly scanned the page as he put it down and smiled.

"We just got a letter telling us where you will be transforming.", said Mother looking around the room anxiously as if there was more people in it with us.

"Where?", I asked, I needed to know this, I had been dying to know since Dumbledore came to our house.

"It is called the shrieking shack and there have been rumors for a while about ghosts living in it, since you are going to be transforming there Dumbledore will be agreeing to these rumours.", explained my Mother.

Thay were doing all this for me? I thought as guilt ran through me. Just so I can go to Hogwarts.We got my books and headed down to breakfast which I ate quickly, we walked down to the trainstation and down the platforms but there was no platform nine and three quarters!

Father came and laughed at me and my Mother and told us to run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

As I ran through I found myself standing outside on a sunny platform with a big red express train that a lot of children my age and over were boarding. This was the Hogwarts Express.

I looked at the childrens faces, one a little mousey looking boy, kissing his Mother or someone like that. The boy, Sirius, that I met at Diagon Alley was getting told off by his Mother while his brother (it was probably his brother) sneered.

I sighed and saw another boy with rather messy hair and glasses get on the train. He waved to his parents and walked onto the train.

I turned to my parents.

"Have a good year Remus.", said my Father beaming.

"See ya Remus!", said Sam giving me a hug.

"Remus, have you got everything... yes okay. Write to us and tell us what house you get into. Okay?", she said kissing me and giving me a hug.

I nodded and walked towards the train. I lifted the heavy case onto the train and waved out of the window.

My family waved back and I went to find a seat in one of the compartments.I sat down wondering what Hogwarts was going to be like. Maybe it would be bigger then Sam had described it. Maybe it would have over six hundred rooms like Sam had said.

Suddenly the door slid open revealing Sirius, the boy who I had met in Ollivanders.

"Hi.", he said grimly.

"Hi... Sirius isn't it?", I asked, unsure of his name.

The train lurched forward,"Woah!", said Sirius almost falling over,"Yeah, it is."

He sat down and started messing with the zip on his trunk.

"Stupid zip!", he complained, as two more boys entered the compartment.

One was the boy I had seen on the platform with a mousey face, the other the boy he had seen getting on the train, with messy brown hair and glasses.

"James Potter!", said the boy with the messy hair and glasses putting down his trunk and creating a huge bang.

The little mousey looking one jumped about a mile and Sirius sniggered, "Peter Pettigrew.", he said shyly with his very small trunk.

Sirius spoke up then,"This is Remus Lupin and I am Sirius Black.", he said looking at James.

James looked back grinning and sat down.

Peter carefully made his way towards the seat too but almost fell over Sirius' trunk, I couldn't help letting out a snigger as the train carried on towards Hogwarts.

We couldn't find anything to talk about until Sirius started a conversation about houses.

"Which house do you think you will be in?", he asked me.

"I'm not sure, I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but I would like to be in Gryffindor.", I announced.

I learnt that the others would also like to be in Gryffindor as we started to get close to the castle.


End file.
